Good Bye Letter
by GummieBitz
Summary: After Ulquiorra's death, Inoue is visited by an unexpected Arrancar. This is my first fanfic...so go easy on me.. and be honest and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy     **For entertainment only, Bleach belongs solely to Tite Kube**


Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes. Bleach characters belong to Tite Kube. Inspired by Manga episode 354-The Heart, 378-Eyes of the Victor and Unmasked 3.

One cut

(there is some text below that comes from the manga)

~~fight with Yammy~~

"Dammit, you actually nicked me just a little bit there, you little shit...!" Yammy said as trying to stop the bleeding from his neck. " Nicked me a little ..? He took a getsuga tenshou to the neck from my hollow form...and barely even cut him...?" Ichigo looked at yammy in disbelief, it could not be..." What is that look on your face for?, Take a good look at my number, its a zero. I am the Cero Espada Yammy Riyalgo. Aint one of the espada you've fought until now, that's strong than me. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra...as far as I am concerned they are all trash!" Yammy explain, proud and mockingly as those words where coming out of his mouth. He manage to throw a punch sending Ichigo flying a few meters away "How'd you like that" yammy exclaimed. "That was no cero! That was my bala! How'd you like its power? You really think a little bug like yourself stands a chance?"

"Stands ...a change...? Its not like I exactly stood a chance against any of my other enemies either... I just...defeated them because I had to...thats all. You think I care if you are on different level from the rest of the Espada...its the same deal" Ichigo yelled out of his lungs. "If you are an enemy I have to defeat... I will do just that."

~~more fighting~~

"It's a strange feeling. Even though its this guy whos had all comrades kill..why did Inoue look like she was in so much more pain...?" Ichigo wonder as yammy's strange and uncompasionate behavior drew Ichigo to seek more questions then answers.

Goodbye letter

"Are you afraid of me woman? What is that? What would I see if I cracked open your chest? If I broke open your skull? What would I see inside? You humans say the word so easily. Jus like...Oh, I get it...this is it...this here in my hand its the heart"

She woke up to the sound of those last fainted words Ulquiorra had said. He reached for her at the last moment ..."he..ulquiorra...he..." sobbing uncontrolably, tears pouring down her face, she couldnt stop, it hurt to much, she did not want to remember that he was gone she let out a big sigh with tears pouring down her face " That dream again, why ...did you have to go...die...?" His words remained on her mind for the rest of the day. She got ready for school. It was a new beginning for all of them, since the battle against Aizen. As she arrived close to Karakura High, she pull herself together, and reminded herself not to let any sign of sadness out, since she did not want to worry her friends, specially Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun. She gazed at the sky,it was spring ... cherry blossoms keep filing the sky, with sun shining brightly down on her, making it more pleasant and beautiful. She always looked up the sky as to find some trace of him.

"Good morning...Kurosaki-kun" "oh..morning...Inoue" ... Ichigo replied, examining her expression. Ichigo new that there was something different about her. Even, she said she was ok, he new deep down, that something was bothering her. He could not take the thoughts of Grimmjow out of his head "Just because she is alright from the outside, do you really think she is ok?...the thought of something bad happening to her made his stomach sank to a dept, he clenched his fits, anger overflowing him. "What are you staring at you...idiot!" Tatsuki, exclaimed as she hit the back of his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What was that for... ?" Ichigo demanded an explanation...Tatsuki, just blew him off, heading towards Inoue.

"Good morning Tatsuki-chan" Inoue twirled around her..."Good morning Hime"

Inoue could not pay attention in class, she kept staring at the window. Looking at the sky...looking for a sign of him...just thinking about him made her want to break down and cry...she felt tears forming in her eyes. All of the sudden she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. She turn and saw Kurosaki-kun looking at her in concerned...she yawned, trying to cover it it up "phewwww...that was close" she thought to herself...get it together Orihime...this is no place to break down and cry. Finally after four longing hours lunch arrived, the bell rang, all the boys gather together and headed up to the roof "Hey Hime, lets go its lunch time" ..."oh ...lets go Tatsuki-Chan", they went up to the roof top close to where the guys sat..Inoue looked around, as always kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun, were picking against each other... while sado-kun just mind his business, even though they did not like to admit it. They had become closer, and Inoue like that. She smiled, neither of the boys notice.

"Hey Orihime" ..."Yes Tatsuki-chan? "Are you ok?...you know you can talk to me right?" Inoue lowered her gaze little tears started to form, she knew it would be impossible to lie to Tatsuki-chan, she always new when something troubled her "Why do you ask that Tatsuki-chan? I am fine...dont worry" She gave her a punch to the head "ouch ..ouch..ouch..that hurt Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried in pain " Why do I ask?... you tell me... since you came back from wherever you went you have been acting strange, your smile does not shine like it used to, your eyes are dull and sad, your attitude has change, even though you are trying to use a fakeade to cover it up, I can see through that...but that's ok, if you don't feel like talking about it now... I just want you to know that I am here for you, ok?" she said, looking at Inoue straight into her eyes. "Tatsuki-chan... thank you" and with that they went on talking about what she was having for lunch, Hime and her weird food combinations made everyone want to gag at the thought of that.

Spring break was near, everyone in the classroom kept talking about what they were doing, it was almost a blessing for herself...she thought...that way she did not have to see her friends for a few days and she can really take time to process everything that happened with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo could not take his mind of Inoue...was she crying in class? His concerned for her grew bigger, she always made him worry. He walked and as soon as he realized he was infront of Inoue's apartment. "huh...!" what am I doing here..he asked himself...rubbing the back the back of his head, he said to himself no use, lets go and see. He went upstairs knocked on the door. "Inoue... it's me Ichigo, are you home?".

~~Flashback~~

Inoue was in room, lost in thought as she stared at her Hueco Mundo uniform, he always made sure she was ok, even though he potrayed a cold personality, he care for her, he was kind and always protecting her from Nnoitra and Grimmjow. She remember when Ulquiorra fell asleep on the sofa. He must be tired she tought. He works to much...and I am no easy task. He looks so peaceful, so calm...she leaned closer to examing the tear formations under his eyes, she always wondered what made those markings. He is so beautiful, she thought to herself, sending a pinky red flush to her cheeks, his white skin glimmered, his black hair was so soft, that she wanted to keep brushing her fingers against it. His eyelashes where so long that they cannot go unnoticed when he looks at you. As she trace her fingers through his face, he opened his eyes, frazzleing Inoue, she had never seen his eyes from up close, they were a beautiful vibrant emerald color, they had so much power in them, but they were also filled with despair and loneliness and a desire for something more.

Ulquiorra tried to fix his gaze as he was just waking up, making sense of what was in front of him. He had never seen anything so beautiful, she shined like the sun, her mere beauty sent chills down his body, he never realized that having her upclose will bring some many sensations, he wanted her, he wanted her to know that she had fill the gap that was missing. He felt her breath close to him, he was trying so hard to not grab her and give her a kiss. She had those blue-gray eyes that shine like stars, she made you feel loved and cared for. He had never experienced this before. At first he had found her annoying, but the more he got to be with her, and the more she smiled at him, the more his emotions grew unknown. The thought of him having a heart was near impossible, how could he feel, when he had no heart, yet somehow...this girl infront of him... made him feel alive. Something he had never felt before. He was looking at her questioning as to why she was so close, he saw her pinky cheeks turning red, she look so darn cute, he wanted to tell her, emotions swormed between the two, tension fill the room. He tried to stay composed and regain his posture. She felt as her checks turned red, her whole body temperature jump to the highest, what would she do, she never imagined he would wake up, he cannot see me like this. "Aaaghh!... you scare me" she yelped... turning her gaze away from him as he sat up rigid in the sofa, he felt a little anxious about her. Once he composed himself, he said in his cold tone of voice "Woman... what were you doing?" looking straight at Inoue, he new she caught her off guard, she was figgiting, it almost looked as if she wanted to find a whole in the room and bury herself in it. The thought of that made him chuckle inside, she turn her gaze back to him, "etoooo...etoo..." playing with her hands she blurted out "I was going to wake you up, but I was surprised to know that Ulquiorra-Kun could actually sleep". Sleep...? I slept?...in this room?...with this woman in here? "It's Ulquiorra" he clarified "dont refer to me as you would a human. I said when you call me...call me Ulquiorra...call me only that" He sat there lost in thought, waiting for her answer, shifting his eyes away from her and into the floor. Inoue felt as the warmed of his words filled her in, Ulquiorra? ... can I really call him Ulquiorra?...she felt her checks turn red again, she looked away from him, to prevent her from looking at her embarrased face, when she turned back, he turned away and gave her his back, she looked at the form in his back, he was so skinny, the way his hair hung made her want to run her fingers throught it again, she wanted to be close to him, she wanted to be there for him, the way he was hunching back in the sofa, made him look as if he needed comfort. Sadness filled within her lowering her gaze as to not interrup his thoughts, but she still stayed close enough for him to know that she was there for him.

Ulquiorra thought that by letting her know that she can only call him by his name, she would feel as though he had a place for her in his life. Thoughts came rushing through his mind. If such a thing called happiness exists in this world, it should be something which resembles the limitless, having nothing and having nothing to lose, if that isnt happiness then what is? The things reflected in my eyes have no meaning, the things that could not be reflected in my eyes, do not exist. There is nothing in you and me. He thought as he lowered his head. He wished he could change that about him.

~~end of flashback~~

As she remembered, it made her long for him even more, she wanted to be close to him again, like she did always while she was in Hueco Mundo, always following his footsteps, looking at that back of his, so skinny, yet so appealing. She missed those emerald eyes, she missed the way he called her "woman", sometimes she would try to repeat it, as if it would come out exactly as he used to say it. Sadness overwhelmed her, it was to much to bare. She heard a couple of knocks at her door, huh..? Kurosaki-kun? what is he doing here? she hurried and put everything away, her uniform, her precious bracelet that he had giving her, she went into the bathroom to wash her face, she had to try and cover up those tears. "Aaaahh..just a minute" Inoue what are you doing in there..Ichigo snapped getting all impatient. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I did not expected you to come. Please come in." Inoue opened the door, he was stunned by the way she was dressed. She changed quickly into her pijamas and put a towel around her semi-wet hair " Did I get you in a bad time?" he asked..avoiding to look at her. "No..no..please come in, I was just finishing taking a bath and I was cleaning as I heard the door, please come in" He entered the room, examining her, she seemed nervous, he knew that if he sat in front of her, she would not avoid him. As she offer things to drink and eat..she was curios as to why he was there, she knew Kurosaki-kun had always looked out for her and protected her "...so ...what brings you here Kurosaki-kun?" she asked bluntly. "Inoue ...I..." he didnt know how to say the words. Many things came to mind, he wanted to ask if someone had hurt her, what her relationship with Ulquiorra was, and why was she in so much pain when he vanished, he wanted to know, yet he could not bring the subject up" Inoue...what's going on? please talk to me I am worried. He stared at her blue-gray eyes as if searching for an answer that would come easily, he had never thought he would grow to care for her the way he did now, they have been through so much together, and she has always been there for him, giving him strength, hope, she had accepted him, with his inner demons and all, he wanted to do the same for her" ..."Kurosaki-kun...I..."

"...I..." she was interrupted by a loud noise, the massive amount of riatsu filled Karakura Town... "damn it" Ichigo said to himself ...of all times, this had to happened when I am about to be close to Inoue...hollows have attacked Karakura town " Inoue ..." he said that as he transformed into his soul form " I'll be back, would you please watch over my body, I promise it wont take long"looking at her with an apologetic puppy look, thinking twice about leaving her alone, he stood in the window and flash stepped away "Yeah" she watch as he took off. Phew that was close, she shook herself and went to the kitchen, what was she going to tell Kurosaki-kun, obviously she could not keep hiding the truth from him, not him, she thought, maybe he will understand...its complicated...sighed...as she headed towards the living room, she looked surprise to see Menoly Mallia Arrancar #34, she gasp, her eyes grew wide as she spoke "Inoue Orihime"...Menoly said...looking at the girl "yes.." her trembling voice gave her away "what are you doing here? what do you want with me? you ...how are you...alive?" Inoue asked. Menoly told her that yammy had only swung her hard enough to knock her out, she woke up after the battle was over and went into hidding, a few of the low rank Arrancars are still alive and are trying to build a place for themselves. Inoue starred at the window, as if expecting Ichigo to blast through. "He will be a while, so dont expect him any time soon." Concern grew in her eyes. Menoly replied "I am here because I owe you one, you saved my life once. I am here to re-pay my debt to you." Inoue looked at her questionningly and a little amazed by her words, she was here to pay her debt ? " No..no.. please ..dont, you dont need to do that" she exclaimed. "It took me a long time to be able to gather the Gillians and other Hollows, it was the only way I could come without being noticed. I dont have to much time so please listen" They sat she took an envelop from her uniform "what is that?..." Inoue asked curiously." When I went back to Hueco Mundo, we ran through every room, to see what was left from other Arrancars and Vasto Lordes, as I went through Ulquiorra's room..." Inoue froze, no one has ever said that name in a long time, but knowing that Menoly was here, talking about him, made her feel as if she wasnt crazy, as if he had only being some sort of a dream, he existed, she did not dream about him. He was alive? she thought "Ul..quiorra ...is..a...a...alive Menoly?" she asked hopelessly "No... but I found this in his belongings that was addressed to Inoue Orihime, so I had to come in order to re-pay you" her heart sunk, reality hit her as hard as it could, she could not contain herself. She started crying hysterically, sobbing and pacing, it hurt so much, she felt as if reality had hit her one more time, she was so alone without him, even calling him will not bring him back, "Ulquiorra...ulquiorra...I...miss you..."it was from Ulquiorra?, her precious Ulquiorra. Its suffocating, could hardly breath, she had to turn away at the sight of Inoue crying, she had a knot on her throat, she tried swallow, giving Inoue a compassionate look, she had never seen someone cry so earnestly for someone else, specially if that someone was Ulquiorra-sama, so much pain came from her voice, it was torture, all the things she had gone through and the only person that helped her through the hell she went through was dead, she knew the feeling, knowing how Yammy killed Loly, it broke her. She stood up, put a hand on her shoulder as to comfort her "with this my debt is paid. I hope this may bring you what you seek." She headed out the window, she heard Inoue trying to gather up strength to say the words..."Th...thank you..Menoly-Chan"..."Aahh".

Ulquiorra...she remembered...holding this envelop, feeling it. It still had part of his riatsu on it. She could feel it, smell it, why...why... why did this had to happen... why... she tug her close as to not destroy the envelop. Finally when she had connected with someone else, this had to happen, a tear fell down, leaving a wet mark on it. She placed the envelop in the table and cover her face with her hands as she started to sob uncontrollably, what seemed like hours were only minutes, Ichigo came through the window, "I am sorry Inoue, they were so many... dont know what the...Inoue..? "he looked at her kneeling on the floor crying uncontrollably...he felt as if someone had cut right through him, "Inoue..." "Inoue...what happened? Inoue... Inoue..."Ichigo grabbed her from her shoulders, shaking her to see if she would respond, he had never seen her so frantic, what the hell happened while he was gone?... who made her cry like this? He grew worried, she was non-responsive, what can he do? "Inoue..answer me please...Inoue...Inoue." after what it felt like eternity, Inoue looke up at him, holding her tears as to try and hide them from Kurosaki-kun, "I am ok. Kurosaki-kun. I just need to rest." the way she said it, felt as though a sharp knife went right through his heart. She looked as if her life had been drained out of her. "Inoue...wh..." but before he could finish, Inoue fainted...he carried her to her bedroom. He didnt know what was going on, but sure he was not about to leave her alone. As he put her down, he heard her mumble "why...why...did you leave me behin..."she slurred the words, who left her behind? he had so many questions, he looked around for his body, it was next to her closet, as he went to dive in it. He saw a box, he pulled it open turned to look at Inoue "What are you doing with this here...Inoue?" her uniform...her bracelet to supress her riatsu...why was she holding onto that place? he needed answers. He called home to let them know he was spending the night out at some friends house. He went back to check on her, he sat near the side of the bed, looking at her sleep, emotions burst inside of him, he wanted to protected her, yet he had failed again, he needed to know what was going on, so they could both stop hurting. He left her sleep, closing the door behind him heading towards her couch.

Inoue woke up at 3:16am. Her eyes felt heavy, they were swallen from crying so much. As she gain her strength to get up, she heard someone in the living room, terrified, she went to see who it was; to her surprise it was Kurosaki-kun, her heart warmed up a little and a small smirk form on her lips, Kurosaki-kun you are so kind. Then she remember the letter, she got nervous, what if Kurosaki-kun saw the letter..what if he..read the letter... what if...? she look in the dark for the letter, it was right on top of the table where she had left it. It seems that it went unnoticed by Kurosaki-kun, she calmed herself and went back to her room silently. She lock the door.

Her fingers trembled. She was shaking all over. Did she have what it took to see what was inside...she exhale deeply ..."here I go..." she tried not to tear the envelop to much, this was all he had left her, this was her only treasure of the time spent with him. As her eyes filled with tears. She began to read, imagining it was him talking to her, the sound of his voice was sudding...oh my..how she missed him...she carefully began to read.

"It is time for you to walk without fear.

keep on moving forward and enjoy what life has given you.

Forget about the past,

remember that there are many things in this world that can make you smile.

I wish I could tell you this in person,

but there is no way that you would allowed me to do it.

The time that we spent together

opened my eyes to new emotions.

I had you ...and I want you to know

that I never meant to make you cry,

I never meant to hurt you,

but in the end I did more then that.

Maybe you wont remember me,

at least not the way I remember you

but you are still here, in my heart

just as I will be in yours.

Do not forget about me

dont erase me out of your life,

just forgive me for making you cry.

I know it would be impossible for us to see each other again

I did not say anything for fear ...

fear of you not clinging onto me.

Am I really dead?

Yes...woman,

the battle did not end well

even though we keep on fighting,

more battles will come our end

and it would be worst.

I do not want to put you through that

you deserve better

please ...forgive me...woman

for telling you this way

at this very moment.

Move on,

Be happy ...woman,

live, love, enjoy, but above all

never stop smiling.

I had an interest in you the minute I saw you,

I have loved you, like I never loved at all.

Your love was not unrequited,

you felt it and still do.

Dont cling onto me now

as it is impossible for me to come back

one day I will see you again

and I will tell you again and again that I love you.

The heart is never wrong

Thank you woman...for giving me your heart."

Tears fell down her eyes, trying to keep her from reading the letter, her blurry vision tried to make the words "Ulquiorra..." sighed...the heaviness in her heart lifted, tears of mixed emotions flew right through her, she felt a knot in her throat...she whispered "Thank you" as she held the letter close to her heart.

A small smile formed on Inoue's, this is what she needed, to feel close to his heart.


End file.
